Home Coming's and Heartbreaks
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: 3rd in The Baby Series. WS hint of GC


Title: Home Coming's and Heartbreaks  
  
Author: Alexandria  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Pairings: W/S  
  
Summary: Follows The Baby and Party's and Obstacles. You should read those first.  
  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a sad story but is needed for the next part.  
  
Catherine watched as Sara took charge, quickly settling it with Warrick that she would call as soon as she got to California, and he would join them as soon as he squared things away with Grams. She said that she would watch Andrea while he went over to talk to her, and she would tell Grissom what was going on. She left with the invitations, hearing Sara say she would get back to her soon. "Don't worry about it, take care of things with your father."  
  
****************************************************  
  
The car trip to California was silent, except for the radio. Sara barreling down the highway at 90 miles an hour, about as fast as her mind was moving. While her and her mother have always had a love-hate relationship, she it was the opposite with her father. They have always been close, she could feel the tears as she pushed the car faster, wanting to be there now. It was almost 10, the road was relatively clear. She could hear her nails tapping on the steering wheel, could feel the aggravation coursing through her veins.  
  
"Sara... slow down..." Maggie said as she felt the car speed up again, as Sara dived between two cars.  
  
"Just be quiet." Maggie looked over and saw the tears slowly sliding down her daughters face, the red-rimmed and dark circles told that she had probably been crying since they hit the highway.  
  
"Why don't you..."  
  
"Shut up!" Sara lashed out, the way she always did when she was in pain, or hurting. Something that Maggie was used too after so much time with her daughter. She could deal with it, turning to look out the window again.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The normally 6 hour drive was done in 3, including the 30 minutes getting ready to leave. Breaking every traffic law on the way. Sara pulled into the hospital parking lot, rushing into the hospital waiting room as soon as she was parked. Into the arms of her Brother.  
  
"I don't even want to know how you managed that trip." He whispered into her ear. "They haven't gave any word."  
  
"How bad do you think it was?"  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't look good Sara." He grabbed her hands before she hit him, nodding as she screamed: "DON'T SAY THAT!!!" He pulled her closer, rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Where's the baby?"  
  
"Back in Vegas..."  
  
"Okay, probably a good place for her. Come on, lets sit down."  
  
Richard and Maggie both jumped at Sara's low growl, looking up to see Kyle and his wife Carol standing in the entrance to the hospital. "Come on Sidle." He said taking her hand, feeling it tighten painfully around his.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said a low dangerous whisper.  
  
"Nice to see you too Sis..."  
  
"DO NOT call me that." Carol shrank back, Sara had always scared her.  
  
"Sara, he deserves to be here too. It is his father." Came Maggie's voice from beside her.  
  
"He probably wants to see if he is going to die or not."  
  
"What the hell did you say that for? What ever you may think of me. I love our father."  
  
"You love his money!" Sara squared her shoulders as he took a step towards her, "Go ahead, you know you want too." Richard saw his teeth clench. "Go ahead, it will make you feel like a man, won't it. But I'm not little anymore, am I. You know I'll fight back now."  
  
"God I hate you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual."  
  
"Come on, Go take a walk." Richard whispered in her ear, seeing her nod as she pushed past Kyle, hitting Carol's shoulder with her own on the way out. Carol jumped back, stepping closer to Kyle's side.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Tell me how to get there, I am about 10 minutes out of the city."  
  
"You'll see the blue sign, for the hospital. It's about 10 minutes off the highway."  
  
"North or South?"  
  
"South."  
  
"I'll be there soon."  
  
"Okay." Sara hung up the phone, leaning back against the outside wall. Her father was in ICU, his breathing being controlled with a machine. Something that he never wanted. They aren't sure if he is going to make it through or not.  
  
He spotted her almost instantly, leaning against the wall with tears running down her face, fearing the worst he crossed the distance between them. Pulling her into his arms. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"If he is anything like his daughter, nothing will slow him down." He felt her sob against his shoulder again, her arms tightening around him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I am falling apart on you like this."  
  
"It's okay. You're allowed."  
  
"He's here."  
  
"Kyle?"'  
  
"Yeah, He showed up last night."  
  
"How did that go?"  
  
"As well as can be expected."  
  
"Did you hit him?"  
  
"They wouldn't let me."  
  
"Sara?" Richard said coming outside, seeing her sitting beside a man on the bench a few feet away, her hand thread through his, resting on his shoulder. She tried to give him a smile but failed. "You must be Warrick. Sorry we couldn't meet under better times." He firmly shook the other man's hand.  
  
"Richard. I've heard about you."  
  
"Only good things I hope." Warrick smiled. "Sara... Mom wants you to go in and sit with us."  
  
"Is he still up there?"  
  
"He can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"I don't even want to see him."  
  
"I know. But, you have got to think about Dad."  
  
"When was the last time that they even spoke to one another?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"Because he knows that it will piss you off. And to drive you away from Dad when he needs you."  
  
"I hate him."  
  
"I know. But come on, you can sit next to me."  
  
"I am not going inside with him there."  
  
"I'll talk to the doctors, I am sure that they will find us another waiting area." Sara nodded, standing up.  
  
Warrick watched as the doctor came in to let them see him. Sara got up slowly, she was to go in first and alone, an unspoken agreement between the family. Kyle was sitting outside, as he was the odd duck out. She moved slowly for the door, her hands clenching at her sides. The nurse spoke to her as she walked down the hallway. Her hands shaking as they reached for the door.  
  
"You won't be able to stay in long. He is going to need his rest." Sara nodded, her throat to thick to let any words through. She pushed the door open, her hand going to her mouth as she saw him.   
  
Richard and Warrick watched as a Sara ran past the door, both jumping their feet to go after her. Richard hung back as Warrick took off after her. Not catching up to her until she reached the bay outside, her legs having carried her as far as they would, hitting her knees with a thud. He kneeled beside her, lifting her from the ground. "I can't see him like that. I just can't."  
  
"Okay, it's okay."  
  
"Take me home." Warrick nodded.  
  
"We should tell your family."  
  
"Please just take me home." He nodded,  
  
"As soon as you tell your brother where we are going." Sara nodded, turning to see Steven standing there.  
  
"Go on, I'll tell Mom."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Warrick watched as Sara slept on the couch upstairs, claiming that was where the family stayed. He had almost had to force her to eat, she had passed out almost immediately afterwards. He found a blanket, covering her with it. He heard the front door open, and voices calling out to someone. "Hello."  
  
"Yes..." He asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"We're the Wiseman's. We have a reservation." He took in the old smiling couple, hearing feet rush down the stairs, seeing Sara standing there with a wide smile, though he could see right through it. The tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes a clear give-away. "Oh, Sara? Is that you?"  
  
"Who?" she asked, as she got closer.  
  
"Mrs. Wiseman.. oh it must have been at least 10 years since I've seen you."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"We've had a family emergency. Dad is in the hospital, it's why I am home."  
  
"I'm so sorry. We can find another place to stay."  
  
"Nonsense." She hadn't lost her manners that was for sure. "We just won't be around all the time. The house is always open, you know that. Here is your key. You know where the rooms are. I'll tell Claudia to expect calls for breakfast."  
  
"Are you sure... we don't want to intrude on you, with this trying time."  
  
"It's fine. You just won't be seeing a lot of us around this vacation."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
"Who is this young man?"  
  
"My fiancé. Warrick, meet the Wiseman's."  
  
"Hello Sir, Ma'am. Sara, you need to rest." She gave him a glare, silencing him and the topic.  
  
"I will, as soon as I get the guests settled in."  
  
Warrick watched as Sara moved around for the next two hours. He tried to help where he could, basically doing what Sara told him. Get the rooms ready, turn the beds, make sure the rooms were clean. Sara took care of the registration and money part of it. Then going to the kitchen to inform Claudia, a woman who was probably as old as the house, that they had guests.  
  
"With Mr. Sidle in the hospital?"  
  
"They are going to need the money, with the medical bills." Claudia nodded.  
  
"Alright, honey, I'll take care of them. Did you eat that soup I made you?"  
  
"Every drop."  
  
"Good. Wouldn't want you in the hospital too."  
  
Warrick called to check on Grams. "Everything is fine dear. Catherine is going to watch Ann during the day and I'll watch her on the days that she is in court. You have plenty of friends, we can work it out. Someone will be able to watch her when I can't."  
  
"I know that you are having guests soon."  
  
"And the shift is going to watch her at the lab, it's all taken care of. You take care of your wife." Warrick couldn't help but smile. Grams, knowing that the wedding was still a few months away, has taken to calling Sara that, explaining, "Well, you are living together, have a daughter, you might as well be married."  
  
"I'll call you back soon."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." He hung up, seeing Sara standing in the doorway.  
  
"How's Andrea?"  
  
"With Catherine." She nodded. "Lets go to bed." She nodded, leading the way to her old bedroom, surprised to see that it hasn't changed. The pale blue sheets and walls almost saying it was a boys room, but Warrick knew instinctively that this was Sara's room. It just screamed Sara.  
  
"Sorry, but there is only the twin." Knowing with his height it would be a little short for him. It would be a little short for her as well.  
  
"I think I'll manage."  
  
Maggie walked through the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Wiseman getting ready to leave for the day. "Oh, Hello."  
  
"Hi Maggie. Sara is such a doll, she got us all set up. I know that you must be tired, from spending the day with your husband. That is such a nice man that Sara has."  
  
"Yeah, do you know where they are?"  
  
"They went upstairs early this morning. I think that they are resting. Sara is so upset over this."  
  
"I know. She and her father have always been close."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's not well. I need to talk to Sara."  
  
Sara watched as Maggie sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. "How's Dad?"  
  
"Come here." Sara walked down the stairs, sitting beside her. "They don't think that he is going to make it honey."  
  
"Please don't say that..." Sara's voice was a little more than a whisper.  
  
"He is breathing off of a machine, there has been no activity. They think that the blood was cut off to his brain for too long, that there was too much damage. He is in a coma."  
  
"I can't lose him. I need him at my wedding."  
  
"Whether your father lives or dies, he will be at your wedding. You know that."  
  
"I want him to give me away. I want him to meet Warrick and our Daughter. And all of our future kids."  
  
"I know honey, but you need to face the fact that he might not be here."  
  
The End 


End file.
